Paradise School Friends Club
by Nyangiku
Summary: Ketika sang Kingka kekurangan teman, ide gila menghampirinya. Para siswa disini menjalani kehidupan sekolah dengan damai. Ruangan di ujung lorong lantai tiga. "Klub pertemanan?"/ "Jangan bermain-main Jung, ini sungguh kekanakan. Kau tidak kekurangan orang untuk bisa dijadikan seorang teman, bukan?" / "Aku benar-benar pasrah untuk idemu kali ini, Yunho-ah." [YUNJAE] Yaoi, DBSK Fic


**Paradise School Friends Club**

 **Cast :**

Jung Yunho

Kim Jaejoong

Kim Junsu

Park Yoochun

Shim Changmin

Serta cast yang lain

 **Rated : T—M**

 **Warning :** Boys love, Yaoi, [Cerita ini murni hasil pemikiran Author dan tidak bermaksud untuk menyinggung siapapun dan apapun.]

 **Disclaimer :**

Seluruh pemain disini bukan milik Author. Mereka adalah milik diri mereka sendiri, Management serta Tuhan YME. Author hanya meminjam sebentar, ne!

 **.**

 **.**

 **_This story Original _**

by

 **HinaRiku-chan a.k.a Nyangiku**

 **.**

 **.**

'' **If you don't like, Don't read it"**

 **Tidak suka? Jangan baca!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bagi yang sudah menyempatkan untuk membaca—**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Onegaishimasu**

 **~Selamat membaca~**

 **.**

 **.**

"Klub pertemanan?" namja bermata musang itu mengangguk cepat. Dua namja berbeda tinggi badan di depannya hanya bisa memasang wajah terkejut dan tidak percaya. Apakah namja berwajah tampan itu baru saja terkena serangan mendadak pada salah satu syaraf di otaknya?

"Hyung, aku rasa tadi pagi kau tidak salah makan ataupun terjadi benturan pada kepalamu. Kau menyeramkan hyung!" si jangkung bermata bambi itu menarik-narik rambutnya frustasi. Pasalnya hyung satu-satunya yang paling tampan sedunia itu baru saja mengusulkan sebuah ide yang.. tidak masuk akal menurutnya.

Klub pertemanan?

Pertemanan?

Klub macam apa itu?

Hei, hyungnya itu tampan. Popular dan di gandrungi oleh yeoja-yeoja cantik dan seksi, para namja pun tak sedikit yang menjadi fansnya. Ia sama sekali tidak kekurangan satu makhluk pun untuk bisa jadikan seorang teman.

Bahkan namja berjidat licin dan lebar didepannya itu bukan lagi di sebut sebagai seorang teman. Mereka bersahabat sejak masih di dalam kandungan!

"Jangan bermain-main Jung, ini sungguh kekanakan. Kau tidak kekurangan orang untuk bisa dijadikan seorang teman, bukan?" kalimat namja berpipi chubby itu sangat di setujui si Jung Junior. Semoga saja hyung kesayangannya itu dapat memikirkan lagi apa yang sudah ia utarakan tadi.

Namja berkulit tan itu melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada bidangnya. Meletakkan sebelah tangannya pada dagunya, berpose seperti seorang pemikir keras. Beberapa detik kemudian ia tersenyum lebar.

"Sudah kuputuskan.."

Dua namja yang masih setia berdiri di hadapan namja yang menggantung kalimatnya itu menahan nafasnya sejenak. Bersiap-siap untuk merasa terkejut atau lega dengan jawaban yang akan di keluarkan sang Kingka Paradise School.

"Ruang di ujung lorong di lantai 3 sebagai ruang klub kita."

"YA! YA!"

.

.

.

Paradise School. Sekolah bergaya arsitektur klasik Eropa bercampur dengan Korea modern pagi itu terlihat aman, damai dan terkendali. Para siswa menjalani hari-harinya dengan damai. Tak salah di beri nama Paradise, yang artinya berarti surga. Lihatlah taman di depan sekolah yang di tata begitu indah dan bernilai seni tinggi. Sebuah labirin dengan sederhana setiap pagi akan menyambut para siswa yang akan menuntut ilmu disana.

Air mancur di tengah-tengah labirin di bangun benar-benar persis menjiplak gaya istana kerajaan barat.

Para siswa disini menjalani kehidupan sekolah dengan damai. Tanpa beban.

Ruangan di ujung lorong lantai tiga.

"Apa maksudnya ini hyung?" namja jangkung berjulukan Jung junior itu merengut kesal saat dirinya yang sedang menikmati makan siang bersama 'kekasih' makanannya harus terganggu ketika sang hyung datang dan menariknya dengan tidak berprikemakanan menyeretnya sepanjang tangga menuju ke lantai tiga tepatnya di ruangan yang berada di pojokan.

Oh, namja berjidat lapangan sepak bola itu bahkan sudah ada lebih dulu di bandingkan dengan dirinya. Ekspresinya tak kalah dengan miliknya, yaitu merengut dengan kesalnya. Ia berdiri sambil melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada sambil cemberut.

Namja bernama asli Jung Yunho yang kita ketahui dari name tag berhuruf hangul di dada kirinya itu tersenyum kecil saat membuka lebar dua pintu besar dan tinggi di hadapannya.

Ruangan yang sangat luas dengan beberapa benda yang kelihatannya tidak terpakai menyambut dua pasang mata yang sejak tadi terlihat begitu kesal, malas dan jengah.

Terlihat suram dan agak berdebu.

"Ruang klub kita." ucap Yunho singkat sambil memasuki ruangan luas itu dengan perasaan bangga. Ia menarik sebuah kursi yang tertata rapi didepan meja berbentuk persegi panjang di depannya dan duduk dengan gaya angkuhnya disana.

"Dan tadi sebelum kesini aku sudah menempelkan selembaran tentang klub kita di mading utama dan di beberapa tempat strategis lainnya. Kita tinggal menunggu saja anggota yang akan bergabung." lanjutnya kemudian menyerahkan sebuah selembaran hasil karyanya selama satu minggu penuh. Ia tersenyum aneh.

Selembaran dengan beberapa tulisan serta gambar seekor beruang imut yang sedang memegang boneka beruang.

 **Friends Club.**

 **Merasa sendirian?**

 **Kesepian?**

 **Butuh teman curhat atau sekedar teman mengobrol? Atau hanya ingin sekedar bergabung saja?**

 **Merasa terbully atau mengalami sulit berkomunikasi seperti grogi atau malu?**

 **Klub pertemanan adalah solusi bagi kalian yang kesulitan dalam menjalin 'hubungan pertemanan'. Kami menerima siapa saja yang tertarik dan berminat untuk bergabung atau hanya sekedar mampir dan berkonsultasi. Tidak ada syarat dan ketentuan yang berlaku!**

 **Ruangan pojok di lantai 3 akan menjadi solusimu~!**

Yah, begitulah sederet kalimat yang lebih mirip seperti iklan cari jodoh dan iklan pengobatan tradisional yang digabungkan buatan Jung Yunho sang Kingka Paradise School. Dan pandainya ia, ia tidak mencantumkan namanya di dalam selembaran itu. Mungkin gunanya agar image nya tidak jatuh.

Ck. Benar-benar ala Jung Yunho. Namja yang kelihatannya dingin dan angkuh namun berbanding terbalik dengan sifat aslinya.

Sang adik yang sejak tadi mondar-mandir mengamati seisi ruangan yang lebih mirip gudang—menurutnya hanya bisa mengusap wajahnya kasar. Pasalnya ia telah bersama Yunho sudah sejak ia lahir kedunia. Tentu saja ia sudah tahu lebih dulu mengenai selembaran yang bertolak belakang dengan wujud dan image hyungnya selama ini. Karna ia adalah orang pertama yang dipaksa membacanya!

"Aku benar-benar pasrah untuk idemu kali ini, Yunho-ah." Park Yoochun. Namja beraura cassanova yang diseret Yunho saat sedang menggoda siswa kelas satu di dekat toilet wanita di lantai satu terlihat begitu pasrah. Ia menarik dasi yang mencekik lehernya seperti laki-laki paruh baya yang kelelahan seusai bekerja seharian. Menghembuskan nafasnya kasar sambil mendudukkan dirinya pada kusen jendela.

Mengingat beberapa kata yang terangkai menjadi sebuah kalimat di selembaran itu benar-benar membuatnya merinding.

Entah kenapa Yoochun jadi merasa sedang mengalami hal serupa di sebuah film live action dari anime Jepang yang berjudul 'Tomodachi ga sukunai' atau lebih sering disingkat menjadi 'Haganai' dan judul dalam bahasa Inggrisnya adalah "I don't have many friends". Konsep klub pertemanan memang berasal dari sana, atau jangan-jangan Yunho menjiplak ide itu?

Tapi.. sejak kapan Yunho menonton sebuah anime atau drama? Setahunya Yunho lebih sering menonton berita ataupun acara untuk pria paruh baya. Ah, masa bodoh.

"Kau yakin dengan klub ini, Yunho-ah? Bagaimana dengan ijinnya? Pada Choi Siwon dan kepala sekolah?" pertanyaan yang sejak Yunho memutuskan untuk membuat klub aneh dan tidak jelas ini akhirnya keluar dari mulut si casssanova. Yunho tersenyum lebar memperlihatkan deretan giginya yang putih bersih dengan gingsul kecil yang mengintip.

"Tentu saja sudah selesai." jawabnya santai. Ia menepuk-nepuk map berwarna hijau yang entah sejak kapan sudah ada di atas meja panjang di hadapan Yunho.

Yoochun kembali menghembuskan nafasnya. Kalau tidak ada yang mau bergabung di klub ini dalam waktu seminggu ia akan memaksa Yunho membubarkan saja klub ini!

.

.

.

Paradise School Friends Club

Namja bermata doe itu menghentikan langkahnya saat akan memasuki toilet. Entah kenapa ia begitu penasaran dengan selembaran berisi kata-kata dengan gambar seekor beruang sedang memeluk boneka beruang. Aneh. Selembaran yang terlihat begitu aneh dan terkesan tidak jelas.

Ia menarik kertas yang di tempel dengan asal itu sehingga terlepas dan kini berada di genggamannya. Tidak apa bukan ia membacanya sampai melepasnya begini? Toh tidak ada siapapun, tidak akan ada yang berani memarahinya.

Setelah membaca selembaran tanpa nama pembuatnya itu bibir merah cherrynya tersenyum kecil. Bukan, bukan karna kalimat yang tertera pada selembaran itu yang begitu asal dan entah apa maksudnya. Tapi pada gambar beruang yang terlihat sangat imut dimatanya dengan jarak sedekat ini. Ia kemudian melipat kertas itu dengan hati-hati dan memasukkannya pada saku jasnya. Ia pun memasuki toilet khusus pria yang menjadi tujuan awalnya.

.

.

"Siapa yang membuat klub baru ini? gambar beruang ini seperti tidak asing lagi buatku, Siwon-ah pasti 'orang itu' kan yang membuatnya?" kalimat retoris yang di keluarkan namja bermata bulat itu hanya ditanggapi gumaman kecil oleh namja bernama Siwon yang menjabat sebagai Presiden sekolah Paradise School. Namja berwajah cantik itu menunjuk-nunjuk selembaran yang tertempel di dinding dengan pandangan remeh dan ingin tertawa keras. Melihat gambar hewan beruang yang sangat mirip dengan si pembuat selembaran itu membuat perutnya benar-benar geli.

"Si Kingka Jung." jawabnya pelan. Lagipula, siapa lagi yang memiliki julukan 'beruang' dan memiliki tubuh bagai beruang kalau bukan 'orang itu'. Kemudian Siwon menarik namja yang menjabat sebagai sekretaris Presiden sekolah itu untuk kembali menjalankan tugas mereka. Benar-benar pekerjaan bukan hal yang 'lain'.

.

.

"Sampai kapan kita harus menunggu? Aku bosan sejak tadi hanya melihat wajah kalian berdua Jung bersaudara!" Yoochun mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Pasalnya sudah dua jam ia berada diruangan ini dan tidak melakukan apapun. Dari pada berada diruangan ini ia lebih memilih berjalan-jalan tidak jelas di luar sana untuk menggoda para gadis atau sekedar menebarkan pesonanya yang kuat.

Bahkan ketika ia ingin pulang duluan atau hanya sekedar keluar untuk mencari udara segar, tatapan mata musang setajam belati itu sudah membuatnya ciut duluan.

"Aku tau dalam pikiranmu sekarang. Berhenti memikirkan gombalan apa yang akan kau berikan pada para gadis tanpa dosa itu." ucapan itu bagai sebuah busur panah yang melesat tepat mengenai kepala Yoochun. Si evil Jung Changmin itu memang bermulut pedas seperti pasta cabai.

Yunho memainkan ipadnya dengan santai. Ia tengah mengamati sebuah grafik dari sekian laporan yang harus ia teliti dengan seksama. Tanpa menoleh ataupun mengalihkan atensinya, "Bersabarlah Yoochuna. Setidaknya ketenangan ini memberikanku ruang untuk bersantai sejenak dari para fansku." ucap Yunho datar.

Tenang katanya?

Oh, bahkan telinganya begitu terganggu oleh suara-suara aneh yang berasal dari manusia setengah tiang yang berada di pojok ruangan dengan para 'kekasihnya'.

 **KRAUK KRAUK KRAUK**

 **Mmm Nyamnyamnyam Ahh~ Hmm~**

Yoochun menjatuhkan kepalanya pada lengan sofa usang yang ia duduki sejak tadi. Padahal ia sudah sering menyaksikan Jung junior yang bernafsu makan besar itu mengemil atau makan dengan menu yang di luar batas normal tapi entah kenapa saat ini ia agak mual melihatnya. Apalagi di ruang sunyi dan tenang ini hanya dari arahnya lah suara berasal dan Yunho mengatakan suasana ini tenang?

Ck. Memusingkan.

"Apa mungkin ada yang mau bergabung dengan klub ini? kegiatan klub ini saja tidak tau apa." Yoochun kembali mengeluhkan ketidaksukaannya dengan klub yang ia masuki dengan terpaksa ini.

"Kita tunggu saja hyung." sahut Changmin santai, kali ini sambil membuka bungkus roti selai coklatnya yang ketiga.

Yunho menggeser kursinya lalu bangkit, "Jadi kau mempertanyakan kegiatan klub ini? tentu saja klub ini untuk menjalin pertemanan, berkonsultasi mengenai masalah yang terjadi pada pengunjung kita ataupun hanya sekedar untuk berkumpul dan mencari tempat bernaung. Tidak cukup jelaskah kalimat yang kubuat ini?!" jelas Yunho berapi-api sambil menunjuk-nunjuk kertas selembaran buatannya. Sebenarnya bukan berapi-api, namun lebih menahan kesalnya pada Yoochun yang seolah meremehkannya.

Yoochun terkesiap melihat reaksi Yunho yang tiba-tiba. Membuat dirinya hanya bisa diam dan tidak melawan.

"Baiklah kita menunggu sampai bosan." Yoochun akhirnya hanya bisa pasrah.

 **TOK TOK TOK**

"YA! ada orang tidak?" suara lengkingan mirip lumba-lumba itu membuat tiga namja yang sedang hanyut dengan kegiatannya mereka masing-masing sontak menoleh ke arah pintu.

"Orang pertama." sahut Changmin malas. Tidak ada tanda-tanda dari mereka bertiga untuk menghampiri pintu tersebut, walaupun kemungkinan orang itu adalah orang pertama yang akan bergabung ke dalam klub mereka. Atau bisa jadi hanya sisa yang kesasar dan meminta pertolongan, mengingat sekolah ini lumayan luas dan sering terjadi kasus tersesat yang konyol.

"Mustahil." lirih Yoochun sambil memasang tampang tidak percaya.

 **BRUG BRUG BRUG**

"YA! KAU! Kalian tuli, eoh? ADA ORANG TIDAK?!" lengkingan yang dipastikan telah lewat satu oktaf itu kembali terdengar.

Padahal pintu itu tidak dikunci sama sekali, tapi kenapa orang itu tidak masuk sendiri saja sih? pikir Yoochun.

"Hei, maknae buka pintunya sana!" titah Yunho, ia membetulkan letak duduknya seperti seorang direktur yang terhormat. Ck. Mentang-mentang ia adalah pendiri klub yang otomatis menjabat sebagai ketua klub ia bersikap seolah seperti bos besar.

Yoochun yang menyadari tidak akan pernah ada pergerakan dari dua bersaudara itu terpaksa bangkit untuk menghampiri tamu mereka. Tapi sebelum tangan Yoochun sampai di gagang pintu, si tiang listrik sudah mencegatnya duluan. Ia membuka pintu itu dengan kasar.

"Lumba-lumba persilangan bebek di larang masuk." ucap Changmin santai sambil menutup kedua telinganya dan mengunyah sebuah permen karet. Seakan tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

"MWOYA! HEI KAU!" namja imut itu melotot sambil kembali mengeluarkan lengkingannya tak lama kemudian ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Yoochun yang berdiri tepat disebelah Changmin. "Ini klub pertemanan kan?" ucapnya dengan wajah yang dibuat imut beserta suaranya yang mendadak berubah menjadi imut.

Yoochun yang sejak tadi hanya memperhatikan namja imut itu dengan tatapan mata keranjangnya tersadar. Sepertinya ia terpesona pada pandangan pertama. "Y-ya. ehem! Ada yang bisa kubantu, manis?" dan.. akhirnya gombalan khas Park Yoochun sepertinya akan dimulai.

"Kau ditolak." belum sempat orang itu akan menjawab pertanyaan Yoochun, Changmin buru-buru menutup pintu tersebut lalu menguncinya. Bisa terdengar dengan jelas segala umpatan yang di keluarkan tamu pertama mereka di balik pintu sana.

"Aku ingin bergabung dengan klub pertemanan. Hei buka pintunya!" seru namja berwajah imut tadi kembali dengan nada suara yang terdengar menganggu gendang telinga.

"Ya! Changmina, aku sedang usaha tahu!" protes Yoochun yang merasa kesal karna acara gombalannya yang baru saja akan di mulai di rusak oleh Changmin seenak jidatnya yang tidak lebar. Sudah sejak lama Yoochun mencari kesempatan untuk memberikan pesona cassanovanya pada namja imut itu, dan kesempatannya hilang begitu saja. Padahal melihatnya dari jarak dekat saja baru kali ini. Walaupun gossip tentang namja imut tadi banyak di hembuskan oleh para siswa seantero sekolah.

"Hyung, bagaimana? Dia mau bergabung tuh," tanya Changmin entah pada siapa. Ia menunjuk pintu di belakangnya, menoleh ke arah Yunho meminta keputusannya. Dua namja lain dengan jarak yang cukup jauh di ruangan itu saling berpandangan. Mereka juga terlihat ragu mengenai keputusan apa yang akan mereka buat. Tapi, sepertinya keraguan Yoochun lebih sedikit dibandingkan dengan Yunho dan Changmin.

"Aku ragu untuk menerimanya." gumam Yunho. Ia terdiam sebentar, menimang-nimang keputusannya. Terlalu lama untuk berpikir. Sedangkan Yoochun hanya bisa memasang wajah cengonya yang tidak tampan sama sekali. Ia masih menunggu keputusan Yunho berharap namja itu mau berada di pihaknya dengan setuju menerima namja imut itu.

Changmin kembali membuka pintu dan menampilkan namja bertubuh montok yang kali ini memasang tampang kesalnya berkali-kali lipat.

"YA! Kenapa kau tutup?! Aku kan mau mendaftar untuk bergabung tahu!" semprotnya dengan menggebu-gebu. Wajahnya memasang ekspresi kesal yang sudah sampai ubun-ubun.

"Orang berisik ditolak." Changmin kembali menutup pintu tanpa dosa itu.

"YA! YA! KENAPA DI TUTUP LAGI?!" pekikan lumba-lumba kembali terdengar rusuh di balik sana. Namun kembali di hiraukan oleh penghuni ruangan itu.

"Ck. Dia sungguh berisik." keluh Changmin sambil mengorek-ngorek lubang telinganya. Yunho hanya memutar matanya malas. Alasan yang tidak masuk akal menolak calon anggota pertamanya. Lalu, kenapa dia hanya diam saja? sebenarnya dia niat atau tidak sih dengan klubnya ini?

Entahlah. Tujuannya mendirikan klub pertemanan itu belum terlihat dengan jelas.

"Tapi pantatnya sangat seksi, sudah lama aku mengincarnya." tambah Yoochun yang sedang mengintip siluet namja imut tadi dari balik kaca berpola raindrop yang menempel di kedua pintu, melihat sekilas sosok yang cukup ia kenal. Sosok itu menghentikan umpatannya kemudian berjalan meninggalkan lorong dengan langkah yang dihentak-hentak. Seperti namja imut itu menyerah.

Yoochun kini telah kembali ke tempatnya semula dengan tidak semangat. Sedangkan Yunho sudah selesai dengan kegiatan rutinnya—membaca laporan lewat ipadnya.

"Dia akan menjadi musuh abadiku hyung kalau kita menerimanya." ucap Changmin yang sudah kembali memakan cemilannya untuk yang ke sekian kali.

"Jadi, kau juga mengenalnya Changmina?" tanya Yoochun penasaran. Jujur, ia sendiri tidak mengenal namja imut tadi. Ia hanya tau wujudnya saja dari beberapa kali pertemuan yang tidak disengaja dengannya, mata Yoochun terutama hanya terfokus penuh pada bagian belakang namja itu. Pantat sekal dan seksi.

Changmin mendengus. "Ani. Aku tidak mengenalnya." elaknya. Namun dari nada bicaranya tersirat kalau Changmin justru benar-benar mengenal banyak tentangnya. Namja itu.

Yoochun menyipitkan kedua matanya menatap Changmin penuh curiga. "Hah! Aku benar-benar tidak mengenal namja sok imut tukang pamer begitu. Benar-benar membuatku muak dan merasa menjadi manusia paling bodoh di dunia saat berada dekatnya."

Tuh kan. Benar. Changmin memang mengenal namja itu. Kalau tidak kenal mana mungkin evil Jung itu berbicara selancar itu dengan rasa kesal yang sepertinya sudah mengumpul di ubun-ubun.

 **TOK TOK TOK**

Mereka bertiga mengalihkan atensi pada salah satu jendela besar diruangan itu, sesosok namja berwajah imut sedang memukul-mukul kaca jendela itu dengan wajah kesal. Tubuhnya menempel seperti cicak yang sedang mencari mangsa untuk dimakan.

Ia berkata namun tak begitu terdengar dengan jelas karena terhalang kaca tebal bening di hadapannya. Namun dari ekspresinya yang begitu kesal, sudah dipastikan kalau ia berbicara dengan emosi.

 **BYUUUR**

Changmin menyemburkan jus jeruk yang akan ia telan. Benar-benar si lumba-lumba berisik itu nekat sekali.

.

.

.

"Kim Junsu imnida. Kelas 2-5." namja berwajah imut itu membungkuk sopan kemudian mendudukkan pantat seksi yang sejak tadi membuat Yoochun tak berhenti memandanginya di kursi tepat di sebelah kanan Yunho.

"Sering di lecehkan oleh siswa laki-laki karna pantat bebeknya. Tidak mempunyai teman karena suara yang begitu menganggu kalau sedang berteriak. Selalu memenangi juara menyanyi di tingkat apapun sejak TK. Memiliki lebih dari seratus piala hasil dari lomba menyanyi. Sangat suka bermain sepak bola. Terobsesi pada pohon kelapa. Kim Junsu, apa alasanmu bergabung di klubku?" jelas Yunho panjang lebar sambil sesekali menyentuh ipadnya. Seakan-akan ia membaca data diri Junsu dari sana.

Changmin hanya bisa mendengus ketika Yunho menjelaskan tentang Junsu. Membuatnya mulai gerah. Apalagi namja bernama Junsu itu hanya tersenyum polos mendengar kalimat Yunho tentang dirinya yang kebanyakan negatif.

"Tunggu, yang di maksud di lecehkan, apa seperti ini?" Yoochun menarik Junsu agar bangkit dari duduknya kemudian mengambil posisi di belakang Junsu. Ia memandangi sebentar pantat sekal dan seksi itu. Dengan satu gerakan dan—

 **PLAK!**

"Ahh.. benar-benar seksi dan memuaskan. Akhirnya aku menemukan yang sesuai dengan kriteriaku~" Yoochun tersenyum mesum membayangkan sesuatu di otaknya.

"YA! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?" pekik Junsu kaget. Pasalnya selain menampar pantat seksi miliknya, dengan seenak jidatnya yang luas dan dapat memantulkan cahaya matahari jika berada di lapangan terbuka, Yoochun dengan segala pikiran mesum yang memenuhi otaknya meremas-remas pantat itu tanpa dosa. Jelas saja itu membuat Junsu sangat shock juga kesal.

 **BUAGH!**

Dan akhirnya satu pukulan yang cukup keras di terima Yoochun tepat di pipi kanannya yang chubby hingga ia jatuh tersungkur mencium lantai keramik di bawahnya.

Changmin hanya bisa menatap Yoochun dengan tatapan mengejek. "Rasakan itu jidat!" Ia baru saja melihat lumba-lumba setengah bebek mengamuk. Entah kenapa ia begitu senang, meskipun apa yang dikatakan Yunho tentang suara teriakan lumba-lumbanya yang mengganggu itu benar. Sedetik kemudian ia menyeringai kecil. Otak evilnya sedang merencanakan sesuatu sepertinya.

"EHEM!" suara Yunho akhirnya menginterupsi keributan kecil yang baru saja terjadi.

"Apa kalian mau mendengar suaraku ketika bernyanyi? Kalian pasti akan terpesona dengan bakatku. Ah~ sebentar lagi mungkin aku akan debut menjadi penyanyi terkenal." sombong Junsu percaya diri dengan memasang wajah polosnya yang minta di cium. Oh, bahkan Junsu mengabaikan Yunho yang sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan dingin. Bahkan ia juga mengabaikan Yunho yang sudah cape-cape berdehem agar ia berhenti mengoceh!

"Aku tidak ingin tuli di usia muda." sindir Changmin ia meraih ipodnya kemudian memasang headphone di kedua telinganya. Menyalakan lagu dengan volume full.

Junsu memberikan tatapan tajamnya pada Changmin, "YA! Jaga bicaramu tiang bendera! Apa kau tidak tahu? Satu minggu yang lalu aku baru saja memenangkan juara menyanyi tingkat nasional tahu!" pamernya lagi. Tentu saja sama sekali tidak ingin Changmin dengar.

"Aku tidak peduli~"

"Aku ini banyak menyumbang prestasi untuk sekolah ini. Mungkin kalau sudah debut nanti bahkan satu lagu pun akan sulit kau dengarkan. Aku akan sibuk dengan turku. Memiliki album sendiri, photobook ekslusif. Ah, aku tidak sabar!" kembali Junsu menyombongkan dirinya sendiri. Sudah tiga kali ia menyombongkan dirinya dalam waktu lima menit apalagi dengan gerakan dan bermacam-macam ekpresi yang ia buat. Ia tenggelam dalam dunianya sendiri.

"Kau ini bicara apa sih? Pantas saja tidak memiliki teman, kenapa kau begitu senang menyombongkan diri, eoh? Langit itu ada tujuh lapis. Diatas kepalamu masih ada langit lagi. Tidakkah kau tahu?" sindir Changmin tajam. Membuat Junsu terdiam seketika. Satu kalimat barusan tepat mengenai hatinya.

Hening..

Tidak ada yang memberi tanda akan melanjutkan percakapan.

 **SRAK.**

Junsu menarik kursi yang sejak tadi ia duduki. Kembali mendudukkan diri disana setelah selesai dengan dirinya sendiri.

"Iya.. aku.. memang tidak memiliki teman." Junsu tersenyum kecut. Kemudian menghela nafasnya. Kembali terdiam memasang wajah dengan ekspresi yang sulit di mengerti. Di tambah dengan sorot matanya.

O-oh, Yoochun termenung mendengar perdebatan kecil dua adik kelasnya itu. Satu yang ia tangkap dari perdebatan itu.

Mungkinkah.. Karena sombong, termasuk salah satu alasannya tidak memiliki teman? Karna selama ini namja imut tadi tidak pernah terlihat dengan siapapun. Walaupun ada beberapa yang terkadang terlihat memujinya saat kepala sekolah mengumumkan prestasi yang ia raih.

"Jadi.." Junsu menggantung kalimatnya. Ia menundukkan kepalanya sambil menggigit ujung bibirnya. "Bolehkan aku bergabung di klub ini? Aku.. aku juga ingin memiliki teman!" ia mengangkat kepalanya berbicara dengan lantang dan emosional.

Yunho tersenyum tipis. "Isi data dirimu." Ia menyerahkan selembar kertas yang sudah ia siapkan sebelumnya. Tidak memperdulikan perdebatan kecil yang tadi terjadi antara dongsaengnya dan Junsu.

Dan Changmin hanya bisa pasrah dengan keputusan final Jung pertama.

Satu anggota di terima.

.

.

.

.

 **Pojokan rumah Author :**

 **Iya iya saya tahu, bagi yang pernah nonton anime/live action atau sekedar tahu tentang 'Haganai' pasti ngerasa ff ini mirip kan?**

 **Ff ini emang terinspirasi dari sana (lagi-lagi terinspirasi :") ya dengan sedikit mencuri adegan awal dari live actionnya, tapi ff ini beda kok. Kalau sama ya namanya saya ngejiplak dong. Buat yang bingung ama sifat Yunho, jujur saya juga bingung *plak***

 **Yang jelas disini Yunho sebenernya popular tapi entah kenapa setiap dia liat kejadian 'bully' dia jadi terenyuh dan punya niat untuk membantu siswa yang kurang bisa bersosialisasi, terbully dan semacamnya. Dan.. walaupun dia kingka tapi dia cuma punya Changmin dan Yoochun sebagai orang deket. Kenapa? Nanti juga terjawab kok alasannya.**

 **Untuk Junsu sendiri disini saya buat jadi 'sedikit' sombong karna suara merdunya itu. Dan untuk Jeje? Tebak sendiri ya~ tunggu di chapter selanjutnya.**

 **Review?**

 **Salam,**

 **Nyangiku.**


End file.
